Love Story
by LadyAshh
Summary: "It's a love story baby just say yes" Castle and Beckett are in high school and started seeing each other. Jim Beckett doesn't approve of Castle's bad boy persona and doesn't want Kate seeing him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just love song fics okay. Based on Taylor Swift's Love Story which I get emotional over whenever I sing it. But yea, I hope you like it, because I didn't do my homework to write this (Not that I would have done it anyways but… yea) For the record, Castle and Beckett are seniors in high school and Beckett's mom died before Kate was 19...**

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello,"_

_Little did I know..._

* * *

She pushed open the large doors, stepping out onto the balcony, the loud music fading into the background. She leaned against the rails and closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh air. Something didn't feel right, it was her senior prom and they had decided to go old fashion and dress in large poofy dresses and outrageous jackets and coats, but something was missing she just didn't know what it was.

She opened her eyes and spotted a couple walking through the forest, she watched them stop by a tree as the boy touched the girl's face and brought her in for a kiss. She smiled looked away, partly to give them some privacy, mostly because she wished she had that herself.

It wasn't that there weren't many boys lining up at her door, wishing for the chance to go out with her, but none of them felt right and she did not want to string any of them along knowing it wouldn't work out later, she didn't want the drama. So it had been two years since she had been single and it had been a lonely two years. Initially she didn't want to come to the ball and preferred to stay at home and watch re-runs of Firefly, but her friends and convinced her to come, promising they would keep her company.

They kept their promise of course, until an hour later when their boyfriend's showed up and she was left standing awkwardly to the side. She decided to get away from the crowd, she was beginning to get a headache from the blaring music anyways, so that is what brought her out on the balcony, envying the relationship of another couple down in the forest.

She was too busy staring off down at the ducks swimming in the river to hear the door open and someone approach her.

"What the party's not good enough for you?"

She turned around and saw Richard Castle standing there, smirking. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"There wasn't much for me to do." She answered him.

Okay, if there was one person she would go out with it was him. He was in her AP English class and sat right behind her. He was always annoying her; kicking her chair, pulling on her hair or throwing things playfully at her. He was the class clown and bad boy and she loved it. Her friends always told her he had a crush on her, but she didn't believe it. He was the most popular boy in school and all the girls wanted him, he wore leather jackets and rode a motorcycle for crying out loud. But she had told herself he didn't want her, he had all the other more popular girls with big boobs and bleach blonde hair to ogle over, she wasn't his type.

She tried to calm her racing heart as he came to stand beside her.

"Where's your date?" He asked, leaning his back on the rails.

She glanced up at him, ducking her head as a blush rose to her cheeks. He wasn't dressed according to their dress code, instead, he wore leather pants, a white T-shirt and his signature leather jacket and his hair was messed up and hanging over his eyes. She clasped her hands together to keep from reaching out and brushing it out of her eyes.

"Don't have one." She told him, looking back to the ducks.

"You? How is that possible?" He asked surprised.

She shrugged.

"I hear them talk about you all the time, how come no one asked you?" He asked, leaning closer. She could smell his cologne and her body began reacting to his nearness.

She shook her head, trying to clear it, "I was asked, but I mean … There wasn't anyone special."

"Hm. Sorry for them." He said thoughtfully.

"I didn't even want to come." She added.

"So why did you?" He asked, turning around, leaning over the railing and staring out at the scene.

"Friends made me."

He turned around and looked around, "Where are they?"

"They have boyfriends."

He smiled, "Ah, well in that case." He stood and extended his hand, "Katherine Beckett may I have this dance?"

She turned to him and looked down at his waiting hand in shock, "You – you know my name?"

He tilted his head to the side, looking confused, "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, you just never seemed to notice me." She said quietly.

"I notice you all the time." He said tenderly, "And I would like for you to notice my waiting hand."

She looked up at him, feeling her chest bubble at his smile, she slipped her hand into his, "I noticed."

He smiled and pulled her to him, they could hear the music playing faintly in the background and he swayed her gently in tune to it. She rested her head against his chest, feeling excited at the closeness and intimacy of this moment.

"Why do you think I wouldn't notice you?" He asked after a while.

"Because, you're Richard Castle, you're the most popular guy in school, you can have any pretty girl you want, why waste your time on me?" She responded, breathing deeply, taking in his scent and storing it in her memory because she knew after tonight, this would never happen again.

He gripped her shoulders and pulled her back to look at him. His eyes were wide and honest.

"Kate, I think you're the most beautiful girl in all of that high school."

She froze. Did he just say -? She was - … He thought she was beautiful?

"Why?" She heard herself say and kicked herself for asking such a stupid question.

"Because you're real. You don't ogle me or fawn over me like I'm some God like the other girls. I'm a person just like you and you're so kind and selfless and real, in every sense of the word."

She had to laugh at the last part of his sentence, it was true most of the girls in their year group had implants or dyed their hair or done some body modification.

"I know everything about you," he started quietly, "I know your schedule, I know what you prefer to have for lunch, I know you love mystery novels, I know your tutor after school, I know you love Remy's… Does that sound stalkerish?" He asked, having the grace to look concerned.

She simply stared at him, "Yes."

He grinned sheepishly, "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. You fascinate me Kate."

"I do?"

He nodded, "You're a mystery that I want to solve, if you'd let me."

Her heart was racing, is he asking her to be with him? Her, Kate Beckett be with him, Richard Castle? Was this really happening?

"Are you serious?" She asked, searching his face for his to break out laughing, for this to be a cruel joke.

"You think I'd joke about this?" He asked, looking somewhat offended.

She didn't answer, just opened and closed her mouth, trying to find something to say.

She held her breath as he leaned in, holding her face in his hands and softly pressing his lips to hers. She didn't know what was happening and her head was spinning and by the time she registered that her was kissing her, he was pulling away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." He apologized, stepping away from her.

She wanted to reach for him, pull him back to her and taste him again, she hadn't had enough, but she didn't, her hands remained by her side.

"It's okay." She said quietly.

"No, it's not, I over stepped." He said running his hands through his hair.

"You really mean that?" She asked, "What you said about me?"

He looked at her, "I do. I want you Kate, I've wanted you for a while now, but I was afraid you wouldn't want me."

Now it was her turn to be dumbfounded, "Why?"

"Because I have this bad boy persona, you know, leather jacket, motor cycle, I didn't think I'm the type you would go for." He explained, leaning against the railing again.

"So why now?" She prompted.

He shrugged, "I saw you, downstairs alone and Kate," He paused, looking her over, "I've never seen you so beautiful and then you left, so I decided to take the chance. I want to get the chance to be with you Kate, if you'd let me."

She walked over to him, thinking over his words. Her hands were shaking as she reached for his, taking them in hers.

"Yes." She whispered as she raised her head to kiss him, letting herself savour the moment. She smiled when she felt him respond and tangle his hands in her hair, kissing her deeply.

Some time ago she was jealous of a kissing couple down in the forest, wishing she could have that for herself and now, not only did she have that for herself, but she had that with the one boy she wanted, the one she thought would never want her.

He broke the kiss and reached up to gently stroke his thumb across her cheek.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

She could only nod, still processing everything that was happening as he took her hand and led her back through the doors and down the stairs.

She noticed some stairs as they walked through the crowd. She spotted her friends gawking at her, she smiled and winked at them as he pulled her out the door.

He stopped in front of his bike and turned to face her, looking down at her dress.

"This may be a problem."

She looked down at her dress, it was one of those where the bottom tore away, so she reached down at tore it off, leaving her in a short version of her dress that stopped mid-thigh.

He was watching with wide eyes and she ripped it off, "Where are you gonna put that?"

She spotted her friend's car, which she had a key to, opened it and tossed it inside, she could get that later.

He staring openly at her bare legs with admiration in his eyes, she felt a little nervous at all the attention.

"Castle?" She called, bringing him back to the present, "Shall we?" She gestured to his bike.

"Yea, yea, uhh – "He cleared his throat, "I only have one helmet so, here." He said handing it to her.

She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and placed the helmet over her head.

"What?" She asked.

"You just look so hot right now." He answered.

She blushed as she climbed on to the bike behind him, "Let's go."

"As you wish." He responded as she started the engine. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on her shoulder as he rode off.

He took her to an open field, to see the stars he said. It was cliché, but she loved it. She was completely taken by him as she listened to him tell stories about his life, the trouble he got into at school for the show, but in reality, his favourite thing to do was taking care of his younger sister. His parents had died some time ago and since he was of age, he was the legal guardian of his ten year old sister, she could tell he loved her by the way he talked about her and it only made her fall for him more.

She told him stories about herself, how it was just her and her dad after her mom died and how she fought to bring him back from the tight clutch of alcoholism. She told him her dreams and her fears, feeling like she could tell him anything after only just meeting him.

Of course, the night could not pass without her needing to taste him again, to feel his lips against hers. So she rolled on top of him and kissed him senseless, she kissed him as if she was afraid this was a dream and she would wake up any minute now and he kissed her back just the same, holding her tightly to him.

It was when her stomach growled, they broke apart.

"You hungry?" He grinned.

"A bit." She admitted sheepishly.

He glanced at his watch, "Wow, it's later than I thought, I have to go put my sister to bed. Tell you what, we'll grab some drive-thru and I'll take you home." He suggested.

She couldn't help but feel sad the night was over, but it warmed her heart to know that it was only because he was completely devoted to his sister and promised her he would be home by 11 to tuck her into bed. She wished this was the side of him he showed, instead of the bad boy, although that side of him was attractive, it wasn't real and she didn't think many people knew that, but she felt honoured he trusted her enough to show her that part of him.

They stopped at the drive-thru and got a couple burgers and of course a kids meal for his sister before he rode up to her house. He shut off the bike and walked her to her door.

"Well, are you glad you went to prom?" He asked her, stroking his thumb over her hand.

"Yea, I'd have to say that I am." She grinned, looking down at their hands.

"Good. Me too." He whispered as he kissed her, tenderly cupping her cheek.

They heard someone clear their throat and the pulled apart.

"Dad!" She exclaimed, jumping back a bit.

Castle smoothed his face and extended a hand, "Mr. Beckett, I'm Richard Castle, good to meet you."

Jim took Castle's hand, shaking it a little tighter than necessary, "I've heard about you Mr. Castle." He said, disapproval heavy in his voice.

Kate glanced between the two men, wondering what her father could have heard about him, but then again he was a lawyer, it could be everything.

"Thank you for bringing Katie home." He said, not breaking eye contact.

Castle smiled an easy smile, a smile that made Kate smile as well, "It was my pleasure."

"Goodnight Mr. Castle." He said, pushing Kate inside.

She looked over her shoulder and mouthed "Sorry, goodnight" with a small smile.

He raised his hand and wave her a wave as her father shut the door in his face.

"Dad what was that about?" She hissed.

"I don't want you seeing him Kate." Her father said.

"What? Why?" She asked in disbelief.

"He's no good for you, he'll just waste your time and break your heart."

"No dad! You don't know him! That's not him, he just acts like that because he has to!" She yelled.

"I'm done talking Kate, you won't see him anymore."

She glared at him and folded her arms around her chest, "I can't wait 'til I leave for college." She spat as she turned and ran up the stairs.

"Katherine Beckett!" He yelled after her, but she didn't stop, she ran straight to her room and slammed the door.

She collapsed onto her bed and cried. Tonight had been the most fun she had had in some time and it was because of Castle. He made her feel beautiful, he made her feel wanted. She couldn't believe her dad was doing this, he didn't know him at all like she did. She couldn't stop seeing him, not when she had only just begun and already craved his presence, his kiss.

She heard a light tapping and sat up in bed rubbing her eyes, she glanced around the room wondering where it was coming from, when she realized it was coming from the window.

She got up and walked over to the window, smiling as she saw him standing down there, throwing pebbles. She opened her window and leaned out.

He held up a sign that read, "Tomorrow? 7pm, meet me in the field?"

She nodded, "Okay." She whispered.

He grinned and blew her a kiss as he backed away to his bike and rode away.

She stared after him, until he disappeared around the corner. She closed her window and made her way back to her bed and sat down.

No one had ever made her feel this way before and she was addicted to the feeling. She was seeing him tomorrow, whether her father approved or not. He wasn't going to stop her from seeing him.

* * *

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

* * *

**End A/N: Writing these fics make me so happy man, I really hope you like it. Leave me a review and let me know? So you can get the next chapter sooner? Yea? Good. There was something else I wanted to say… But I can't remember… I swear I'm getting old. Anyways, goodnight! Don't forget to review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I had meant to update this earlier, but Thursday I got punched in the face with school work and a head ache, then yesterday(Friday) was my birthday (I turned 18 yay! :D) So I'm just getting to this now. But it's been like three days, I'm sure it didn't kill you. So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Sorry for any error beforehand. I don't read over, cause I'm too lazy. K, carry on. (PS. Yes, I changed my name and my picture – previously "CallMeAshleyThatsMyName" … I hope it's not causing confusion for anyone.)**

* * *

It was a little after noon when there was a knock at the door. She looked up from her laptop screen towards the door, wondering who could possibly be there now. She had been up from eight in the morning, unable to sleep any longer, anticipating her date with Richard Castle and so she had been planning on what to wear, how to do her hair and inevitably chatting on the phone with her friends who no doubt had a million and one questions.

She laid aside her laptop and stood, hoping she was presentable enough for whoever was on the other side of the door. She was dressed in a white T-shirt and jeans shorts, her hair was a mess of the curls it was in yesterday and piled in a messy bun, her dad wasn't home, so she knew it wouldn't be anyone professional, maybe it was one of her friends who had the habit of just showing up. She pushed aside the curtains and spotted a silver/grey car parked at her curb, it wasn't a car she recognized so she looked through the peephole.

A smile quickly made its way to her face when she saw who it was and before she could fuss about what she was wearing, she yanked the door open.

"Hi." She breathed.

He smiled, looking over her shoulder, "Is your dad home?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No."

"Good."

"What are you doing here? I thought our date was 7?" She asked, glancing at the clock making sure she didn't lose track of time.

He stepped closer to her, invading her space, running his fingers lightly down her arm before coming to her hands and interlacing their fingers.

"I missed you." He whispered, he was so close she could feel his breath sweep across her face, which sent shivers down her spine.

"I missed you too." She admitted, her heart racing at his closeness, wishing he would just close the distance and stop teasing her.

"Did you?" He asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Very much." She reached up and buried her hand in his hair tugging him to her. He responded instantly, opening his mouth to her, kissing her deeply, like it was their first all over again.

"Eww!" She heard a voice say.

She pulled away quickly, looking around before she noticed a little girl clinging to his other hand, hiding behind his back.

She looked up at him a questioning look on her face and back down at the little girl.

"And who is this?" She asked, crouching down to eye level with the girl, who was still hiding shyly behind his body.

"This," He said, pulling her out from her hiding place, "Is Arianna, my little sister." He said proudly, "Ari, this is Kate."

"Oh so you're Kate." She said, looking up at her brother.

"Oh so you're heard about me?" She said, raising an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"He always talks about you, I thought you were his imaginary friend." She answered.

"Always talking about me huh? What does he say?" She asked, ignoring the embarrassed look of the guy in question.

"Everything. He says you're really smart and kind and you're really really pretty and stuff." She grinned.

"Oh really now?"

"It's true." He murmured, watching the two of them.

"You have pretty eyes." Arianna told Kate shyly.

Kate smiled, "And you have the most beautiful dimples and pigtails I have ever seen." She responded kindly.

Arianna looked up at her brother, "Wow, she really is nice." She said in approval.

Kate stood, remembering the car parked on her curb. "I didn't know you had a car."

He nodded, "I can't take her on a bike, so I drive the car when I take her out." He said watching his sister play with Kate's cat that had emerged from somewhere.

She smiled in admiration, the love and protectiveness he had for his little sister was admirable and adorable and she fell for him a little more.

"Speaking of taking her out, I was just taking her for some Ice cream and I thought I might ask you to come along." He said, looking at her hopefully.

"What about our date?" She asked.

"That's hours away, I couldn't go that long without seeing you again. You're all I think about Kate, I don't wanna spend time away from you." He whispered solemnly, taking her hand again.

She couldn't speak for a moment, experiencing the intensity of Richard Castle was something she would have to get used to because it was completely overwhelming.

She nodded and finally regained the ability to speak, "Okay, let me just – let me go change my clothes and fix my hair."

"No." His hand tightened around her.

"I like how you look right now." He said, raking his eyes over her.

She blushed, "Okay."

"So you'll come?" He said getting excited.

She had to laugh, it was adorable seeing him this excited over her agreeing to get ice cream with him and his sister.

"Yea, I'll come." She smiled.

He pulled her against him, kissing her softly, smiling against her lips.

"Can you guys do that when I'm like, not here?" His sister whined.

Kate laughed and looked down at the girl who had her hand covering her eyes.

"Sorry kid." He laughed and tugged on Kate's hand.

"Let me just grab my phone and my keys." She said, returning into the house.

She stepped outside again, pulling the door closed behind her. "Let's go."

He lead them down to his car and opened the door, rounding the car to open Kate's door, waiting until she was in to get in on his side.

He looked around to the back of the car, "Seatbelt on?" He asked his sister.

"Affirmative." She replied.

Kate watched the two of them interact with a small smile on her face.

"What?" He asked when he realized she was watching him.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

He stared at her curiously for a moment longer before shrugging and starting the car. He pulled away from the curb and drove them to the ice cream store not too far from her house. He parked the car and the all out and headed into the store.

Arianna stood by his side, bouncing in her shoes, excitedly glancing around the store. "First time she's coming here?" Kate whispered.

He shook his head, "The last time she was here was the day our parents died."

"Oh, I'm sorry Rick."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, "It's okay Kate."

He looked down at his sister and released her hand, "Be free Ari, meet me at cash-out in five minutes okay?" She shot off immediately, grabbing a cup and started filling it with ice cream and various toppings.

He pulled Kate forward to get their own ice cream as he watched his sister race all over the store. It wasn't a big store, so he could see her wherever she went. She filled her cup with chocolate ice cream, strawberries and hot fudge and he filled his with cookie dough ice cream and every single candy that was out on display.

Shortly after Arianna came running, her cup also full of every imaginable candy, finished off with the classis whipped cream and cherry. He paid for their good and made their way towards a booth in the corner, he slid in and pulled Kate with him, pulling her close against his body. She looked at his cup and laughed "Really Rick? How old are you?"

"You can never be too old for all of this goodness, right Ari?" He looked over to his sister, whose face was already smeared with ice cream.

"Right!" She agreed, eagerly shoving more into her mouth.

"Easy there kid" He said, reaching over and wiping her face off with a napkin.

"And what about you? Just strawberries and hot fudge? That's lame." He said, turning to her.

"Is not." She pouted, taking a spoonful of ice cream and strawberries.

"Whatever you say Kate," He exaggerated a sigh and turned to his treat, digging in.

In no time Arianna finished hers, "Can I get more Ricky?" She begged.

"No Ari, or you'll spoil your dinner." He said.

"But, it's so good!" She pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Which is why you should savour it and not eat it all at once." He said, "I'll bring you back next week, if you're good."

"Promise?" She leaned forward, eyes excited.

"Always." He smiled at her.

"Now you," He turned to Kate, holding up a spoon of his creation, "Have to try this."

She eyed the concoction suspiciously before relenting and opening her mouth as he fed her his treat. Surprisingly, it was actually and she had to admit, she wanted more. She eyed her almost done cup and stuck her spoon into his taking another spoonful, closing her eyes to savour the taste.

"Mmm, this really is good." She commented.

When she opened her eyes, he was grinning at her.

"What?"

"You have a little ice cream there on your mouth." He said.

She stuck out her tongue, trying to find it, but missing it every time.

"Ari, close your eyes." He told his sister, still watching Kate licking her lips.

"What for?"

"Just close your eyes."

"Okay." She obeyed and shut her eyes, bringing her hands up to cover them.

He leaned over and covered her lips with his, effectively removing the trace of ice cream from her mouth. Her mouth was cold from the ice cream and warm still as she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. She tasted like chocolate and strawberries and Kate and he loved it, couldn't get enough of her intoxicating flavour. She dropped her spoon into her cup and reached up to bury her hand in his hair, tugging him closer. She turned sideways, leaning into him.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

He pulled away and opened his eyes, pleased to find hers still closed and her lips slightly parted, breathing heavily. He leaned in again, placing another quick kiss to her lips.

"Yea, you can open your eyes Bee." He said, resting his forehead against Kate's.

"Maybe I should get things on my mouth more often." She whispered.

He laughed, leaning back away from her, putting some space between them, "I have no objections."

They sat there for a moment, simply staring at each other, getting lost in the moment and each other, before Arianna made them aware of her presence.

"When you two are done making love eyes at each other can we go to the park?"

He smiled as he turned to his sister, "Sure thing."

Kate slid out of the booth, with him close behind. He grabbed her hand and Arianna's hand with the other and walked back to the car.

They drove to the park in silence, she checked the time, it was about two hours to their date and she wondered if she would get to go home and change into what she had planned.

He pulled up to the park and got out of the car, helping his ladies out of the car. He let go of his sister's hand when she spotted her friends and led Kate over to a bench to keep watch over her.

"You do this often?" She asked, as he watched his sister.

He shook his head, "Not often enough, I'm usually busy."

"Doing what exactly?" She asked curiously.

He turned to her, "Being a bad boy?"

She thought about this, wondering what he actually did to be deemed a "bad boy".

"What is it exactly that you bad boys do?" She asked, turning to him.

He shrugged, "Nothing as bad as you'd imagine, we just hang out and intimidate kids, or graffiti walls, ditch classes, you know.. the usual stuff. I'm not really a 'bad boy', I don't do what they do really. My mother raised me better than that, but I guess the leather jackets and bike just make me a bad boy by default."

She nodded, so he wasn't really a bad boy, he was just sucked into the group and stuck with it, but that wasn't him. He was the boy who was smart and caring and loved his little sister… and wanted to date her and that was just fine with her.

"Umm, Castle, I'd hate to ruin your sister's moment, but I really need to get home and change." She said after a while of silence, watching Arianna run through tunnels with her friends.

He turned to her, confused, "What for?"

Now was her turn to be confused, "Our date?"

"You don't have to change for that Kate, you don't have to dress up for me." He said quietly, softly touching her face.

Her heart raced as it did any time he touched her, "I put a lot of work into it." She breathed, leaning into his hand.

"Well okay, I could never deny you anything you want. I'll drop you off at your place, drop Ari off at her baby-sitter's then I'll come back for you okay?"

She nodded as he leaned in to kiss her. She could really get used to this, kissing him. It was like nothing she experienced before, whenever he was close or touching her, she felt all bubbly and overly happy and she couldn't explain why, it must be love, that was the only reason she knew. She quickly squashed these feelings down, knowing they had only been official for about a day, it was too soon for love, but then again, what was time for love?

True to his word, he dropped her home and luckily her father wasn't home yet. It was a little after six, so she had to hurry. She quickly showered and curled her hair, pinning it up loosely, letting a few strands fall free. Next she moved to her make-up, not too much, she didn't want to overdo it.

Quickly she got dressed, it was a simple outfit. Black skinnies, with a blue dress shirt. To him it might not be much, but she figured her shirt matched his eyes, which was one of her favourite things about him. She finished off the outfit with a pair of boots just as she heard a bike pull up outside.

Rushing down the stairs, she forgot her jacket, she was so eager to see him again. She opened the door, just as he was walking up the drive way, his eyes raking over her and a smirk appearing on his face.

"You look beautiful, Kate. If you dress like this for a night in a field, I can't imagine what you'll dress like when I take you someplace fancy."

She blushed and ducked her head, "You don't need to take me to fancy places."

"Maybe I don't, but I want to show you off. Make sure everyone knows I'm yours." He said, resting his hands on her hips.

"Not to make sure everyone knows I'm yours?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I could never own you Kate, but you – "He pulled he closer to him, "You own my heart." He whispered.

She didn't know what to say, he was so good with words, so good with saying the right thing and leaving her at a loss for what to say. So she responded the only way she knew how, she kissed him, quickly, there would be time for more, later.

"What happened to the car?" She asked.

"You're too far away in a car, I like when you're close to me. Besides, I only drive that when I have Ari." He told her.

She played with the collar of his leather jacket and smiled, "You're adorable you know that?"

"I ride a bike and wear leather jackets the word you choose is adorable?" He asked, sounding wounded.

"It's just, there's this whole other side of you I never imagined you would have. The protective big brother, charming guy, it's adorable." She grinned, running her hands down his chest.

"Well, it's all for you Kate." He said his eyes serious.

She cleared her throat, "Um, shall we?"

He smirked at her uneasiness and nodded, "Let's."

He led her down the drive way and turned to her to strap his helmet on her head. He got on the bike and she followed, hugging him tightly, resting her cheek against his back and started the engine, riding off.

She enjoyed the feel of the cool breeze blowing against her face and the feel of his warm body pressed against hers. She was a little disappointed when he brought the bike to a stop, but she got off and waited for him.

He secured his bike and led her through some trees towards the clearing.

Her mouth dropped open when they stepped into the field. Hanging across from the trees above them were a hundred paper lanterns, illuminating the darkening sky, setting a warm glow across the field. Candles were placed around a large blanket, with a basket on it.

"Castle" She breathed, a large smile on her face, "How did you?"

"I know a guy." He replied, "Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's beautiful." She whispered, spinning around to take in the beautiful scene before her.

"Just like you." He said, pulling her to him and leading her to the blanket.

"What's in the basket?" She asked, sitting cross legged on the blanket in front of him.

"You know, I don't know. Ari packed it and I have no idea what she put in there." He said, eyeing the basket.

"Well let's open it and see." She said, eager to see what little Castle had prepared for them.

He pulled out two sandwiches and with a big grin on his face, "Classis PB&J"

"I love PB&J! I haven't had it in so long!" She said excitedly as Castle continued searching, pulling out two juice boxes.

"Can't have PB&J without juice boxes." She nodded.

"Let's see what's for dessert." He said as he pulled out a container.

He opened it and smiled, "strawberries covered in chocolate."

"Girl's got good taste." Kate smiled, picking up a PB&J sandwich.

He unwrapped his and held it up to Kate's, "Cheers"

Laughing, she hit her sandwich against his and took a bite. She closed her eyes and moaned, unaware of the effect that would have had on him.

"This is great, tell your sister she could give Bobby Flay a run for his money making PB&J sandwiches."

"She learnt it from the best." He said, taking a bit of his own.

Soon enough the sandwiches were finished along with the juice pouches and they got started on the strawberries, taking turns feeding each other and stealing kisses.

"I love your jacket." She said out of the blue.

He stared at her puzzled, "Thanks?"

She shook her head, "Sorry, that was random. I do love it though, I might just steal it."

He laughed, "Good luck, this one's my favourite."

A few moments passed of them just talking about nothing really when he asked, "So Kate, if you don't mind me asking. What's this?" He asked, pulling her chain out from under her shirt, the ring at the end, dangling and reflecting the light from the candle's surrounding them.

She reached out and held the ring between her fingers, the smile slowly fading from her face.

"It was my mom's" She said quietly.

He caressed her cheek, "Oh Kate, I'm sorry, I didn't know, forget I asked."

She shook her head, "It's okay." She said, breathing in a shaky breath.

He pulled up his jacket sleeve, revealing a leather band he wore above his watch, "This was my father's. It was his favourite for some reason, the only thing of his I kept." He said quietly.

She reached out and trailed her fingers lightly over it as the tears spilled over. He wiped them away gently with his thumb, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

She shook her head and smiled, "I'm just really glad I met you." She said quietly, "It's nice to have someone who knows how it feels. My friends, they sympathize, but they can't –"

"Empathize" He finished, "I know the feeling."

She leaned against him, burying her face in his chest, letting the steady beat of his heart comfort her for a moment, before she was shivering slightly from the cold.

"You're cold." He noticed.

She leaned back, "A bit, I left my jacket at home." She admitted.

He released her and shrugged off his jacket, leaving him in just a black shirt and wrapped it around her. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her with him to lie down. They lay silently, staring up at the lanterns and the stars, taking comfort in the sound of crickets out in the woods. She curled up against his side, placing soft kisses along his jawline.

"You don't know what you do to me Kate." He said quietly.

"You do the same for me." She said.

"No. I mean, I know we've only been going out for a day, but I feel like I've known you forever, like we've been together forever. I hate to be away from you, I don't even like economics, but I took the class just so I could be close to you Kate. You became my world before you noticed me and I'm just, I can't say how happy I am to be lying here with you right now." He looked at her, emotions plain on his face. She could see everything she was afraid to feel, afraid to admit, she knew he wasn't afraid, but was holding back because he didn't want to move too fast for her.

She put her arms through the jacket arms, enjoying the feel of it against her body. It felt like he was surrounding her. Seeing the raw emotion on his face made her need him, need to feel him and she launched herself against him.

She could tell she took him by surprise by the way he didn't respond right away as she worked her lips over his. Soon enough, she felt his hands wrap around her back and his lips move with hers. She crawled on top of him, needing to be as close to him as possible to make him know she felt it too, she couldn't imagine what her life would be like now without him in it, now that she had him.

She tangled her hands in his hair and traced her tongue against his lips before he opened his mouth, inviting her in. She dipped her tongue inside, gently brushing over his as she tasted him, tasted the unique taste that was him and no one else and it was intoxicating, but she could get enough.

His hands dipped under the jacket and her shirt, running lightly up and down her bare back. She broke away from his lips and kissed his jaw, kissing a path down to his neck, sucking and biting, leaving him moaning beneath her. She felt his fingers dig into her skin and pleasure raced through him, she smiled against his neck as she felt it vibrate with his groans.

He cupped her ass with one hand and dragged her up against him, she broke away from his neck, gasping at the friction he had just caused, her body on fire with excitement. Before she knew it, he had rolled them over and now he was hovering over her, holding his weight up by his left hand. He was trailing his finger lightly down her face, over her eye lashes, her nose, and her lips. He paused at her lips, watching them part as she pulled his finger into her mouth, staring into his eyes and she sucked on it.

His eyes widened, dark with lust and he growled as he withdrew his finger and kissed her hard, holding her head with one hand, the other hand sneaking down to the dip between her legs. Her mouth fell open as she felt him light run his finger over her and she rolled her hips up as he captured her lips with his. She wrapped a leg around his, eager to get more friction. She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him harder. She became sloppy and desperate, breathing heavily as he pressed his thigh against her.

They were interrupted by her phone. It was her dad's ring tone, she sighed as he ignored it and continued sucking on her neck.

"Castle" She rasped.

"Mmmm" He moaned, the sound vibrating against her, making her eyes roll back in her head, losing herself momentarily.

"That's – that's my dad. I have to – get it." She breathed.

Reluctantly, he rolled off her, allowing her to retrieve her phone. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Yea dad?" She answered, sounding a bit too chirpy.

"I'm on my way home now." She said watching as Rick's face fell.

"No I'm not with him." She lied.

"Dad. Yes I'll be home soon." She said rolling her eyes as she hung up.

"I guess that means you have to leave." He said sadly.

She leaned over, kissing him and pulling back before they got too carried away, "Yea, it's probably safer if you don't drop me home."

"Can I at least take you half way? I know it's not far but, I'd hate it anything happens to you." He said, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"I know martial arts, no one can touch me Castle." She told him.

"Just when I think you can't possibly get any hotter." He whispered in awe, "But I still want to take you."

"Okay, why not." She stood as did he.

He took her hand and began walking to his bike.

"You're not gonna pack this stuff up?" She asked, looking around.

"I'll come back." He shrugged.

They got on to his bike and he drove her halfway. She got off, returning his helmet and began pulling off his jacket.

"Keep it." He said.

She looked at him in surprise, "But it's your favourite."

"Now it's my favourite on you. Keep it, please?" He pouted.

She laughed, "Okay, if you insist."

He smiled, staring into her eyes for a moment, "I don't want you to leave."

She smiled sadly, "I don't want to leave either, but it's probably best I do before my dad shoots you."

"He has a gun?" He asked shocked.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if he got one, just to shoot you." She laughed.

"Okay okay, I'll let you go. But, kiss me first."

She leaned into him immediately, throwing her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply, savouring the feel, storing it away to memory to get her through the night.

"Goodnight Kate." He whispered as they pulled apart.

She closed her eyes and breathed him in, "Goodnight."

She opened her eyes and released him, she gave him one last kiss before she turned and walked towards her house, ready to face her dad. She knew he wasn't stupid and once he saw her, he'd know what she was up to. But she was too happy to care right now, her head was still spinning from their kisses and his overwhelming emotions.

She played with the ring on her chain, wondering how her mom would react to Castle, she thought she would love him. Her mother could always see through people's pretences, maybe she could convince her dad that Castle wasn't a bad guy, but she wasn't and now she had to face her dad alone.

* * *

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

* * *

**End A/N: Maybe I'll write Kate and her dad in the next chapter, maybe I won't. I don't know. This took forever to write, I think I'm losing my writing mojo. That being said, I probably won't update anything until sometime after April 16, when I get study leave and I'm not tired all the time and my house is not filled with family members. Maybe I'll update before, idk. If there's any of you here that read Blinding Love or Small Bump, I'll try to update those before April 16… If I can. So, for this story, how'd it go? Reviews are love **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, hello, here's another update for all ya'll. Read on, see you at the end. **

* * *

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes._

* * *

Her phone vibrated on the table beside and she rolled over to check who it was calling her this early. Of course she knew who it was, smiling, she answered the phone.

"Hey." She breathed.

"Hey, were you asleep?" He asked, sounded a bit breathless.

"Yea, but it's okay, I should be getting up anyways, what's up?" She asked, sitting up.

"I have a huge favour to ask you." He started.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have this interview to go, but Ari's babysitter just called and said she had an emergency and can't come today. I can't take her with me, do you think you could watch her? I won't be gone long I promise." He rushed.

"Hey, breathe, it's okay, yea I'd love to watch her, it's no problem. What time?" She laughed.

She heard him breathe a sigh of relief, "Oh my gosh, thank you. Have I ever mentioned how awesome you are?"

She smiled, "You may have mentioned it once or twice, but I don't mind hearing it."

"Well, you're awesome Kate, really awesome." He said softly.

They both fell silent for a moment until he spoke again, "Um, the meeting's in half hour, do you think you can be ready in 15? I'll pick you up."

She nodded, "Sure, I'll go get ready."

"Thanks a million Kate, I owe you one." He said.

"That's okay Rick, your sister seems cool, I'm sure we'll have fun. Not that I had other plans anyways." She said, climbing out of her bed.

"Great, I'll see in you 15." He said before hanging up.

She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her day. She remembered the argument she and her father had had two nights ago when she came home from their date. He wasn't happy and he threatened to ground her if she saw him again, she threw it right back in his face that he was never home to ensure she stayed grounded anyways and that he was smothering her, she was old enough to make her own choices now, at least about who she chose to date.

He didn't respond and they didn't speak for those two days, her father left the house before she woke up and worked late, so they barely saw each other anymore. She could tell he wasn't finished and he had more to say about this, but she didn't care, she was going to enjoy her time with Rick before her father decided on something drastic.

They hadn't seen each other since their date either, their schedules just didn't work in their favour and they had to settle for texting and late night conversations. She loved their conversations and never deleted any of his texts, she often went over them when she felt lonely and cheered herself up with his words. Usually when she was reading over their messages was when he would text her, or call her, as if he just knew she needed him.

She stepped out of the shower and towel dried her hair, deciding to let it just air out, he did say he liked her hair that way. She pulled on a pair of shorts and marvel t-shirt and her pair of converse and headed down stairs to wait for him.

She was just in the middle of re-reading their messages again when she heard a bike pull up outside, she glanced through the window and saw him dismounting his bike and opened the door.

"Hey!" He called, "You ready?"

"Yea," She answered, closing the door behind her.

He met her halfway up the driveway and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into him, pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed up on her toes, to kiss him properly. After a while, he pulled back and smiled at her.

"I've been wanting to do that since our date." He said quietly.

"Me too." She whispered, kissing him again.

He took hold of her hand and tugged her towards his bike, "Come on, Ari wants Micky Dee's for breakfast, do you want anything?"

"Now that you mention it, I didn't eat breakfast, I could go for Micky Dee's" She nodded and she strapped on his helmet. "You really should get two of these you know, in case you get into an accident or something" She said, knocking the helmet on her head.

"I probably should." He agreed as he mounted the bike and she followed.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back, hugging him tightly from behind as he took off, heading to McDonalds.

They bought the food and headed back to his house, he excused himself and ran to change, leaving Kate and Arianna in the living room.

"Hello there." Kate said, stooping down to be at eye level with the little girl.

Her hair was braided into two perfect pigtails and her tiny nails were painted a sparkly blue colour. She was wearing a blue sundress, with no shoes, she looked adorable.

"Hi Kate." The girl smiled.

"Who did your hair and your nails? They're so pretty." She grinned, inspecting the paint job on her fingernails.

"Ricky." She answered simply.

"Rick did this? Maybe I can get him to do mine sometimes." She said surprised.

"Do what sometime?" He said coming down the stairs.

He looked different, dressed in dress pants and a white shirt and black tie.

"Paint my nails and wow, you clean up good." She said, looking him over.

"What? You think I only own tight T-shirts and leather jackets?" He teased.

"Maybe." She said sounding distracted as she raked her eyes over him. He looked hot and she couldn't believe he was hers to stare at like this.

"Kate?" He called, pulling her back to the now.

"Yea? Oh, yea, um, sorry, you're just – "She said, sounding flustered.

"Hot? I know." He smirked, coming over to her.

"I didn't say that." She argued.

"No, you didn't have to, your face says it all." He smiled, leaning over to kiss her lips softly, before pulling back and stooping to place a kiss on his sister's cheek.

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour or two. Don't burn down the house, don't swing on the fans." He said as he headed out the door.

"No promises!" She called after him and Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait! One more thing!" He said, coming back through the door.

"What?" Kate asked.

He pulled her against him and kissed her, smiling against her lips.

"For good luck." He murmured.

She grinned, "Well in that case…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"Good luck." She winked, letting him go.

"Well, now I don't know how I'm going to focus." He said sounding dazed.

She smiled and shut the door in his face, turning to his sister who had her hand covering her eyes.

"It's okay Ari, you can look now." Kate laughed.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure, he's gone." She said, placing a hand on the girl's head.

She slowly uncovered her eyes and peaked an eye open, making sure the coast was clear. When she saw it was, she exhaled slowly.

"So Ari, what do you want to do today?" Kate asked, looking around.

She was surprised when he pulled up at his home, she didn't know where he lived before this. It was in the upscale neighbourhoods of New York, the kind with a million rooms and an indoor pool, which was heated, he even had a move room. His parents had been well off, he had explained, left a huge trust fund for the both of them and more houses around the city and this is the one Ari chose to live in.

It was clear from all the storied he told, he always thought of his sister first and did everything for her. If only her father would get to know this side of him, he wouldn't be so against their relationship.

"I wanna watch a movie!" Ari exclaimed, running over to a shelf loaded with DVDs.

Kate followed, trying not to snoop, but she couldn't help notice the extensive collection the shelf held. Her eyes roamed over an impressive collection of Sci-fi DVDs, that included Firefly, Serenity, Doctor Who, all of Joss Whedon's works and more, she was impressed actually, would have never pegged him for the sci-fi type.

She let her eyes follow Ari to her section of Disney and animated films, taking note to tease Castle about all of these later.

"This one!" She exclaimed, pulling a DVD from it's place and placing it in the DVD player.

"Which one is that?" Kate asked.

"Tangled, one of my favourites." She beamed, setting up the movie.

"I'd get the popcorn, but I don't know where it is." Kate commented looking around.

"Oh yes! Ricky keeps the house stocked with movie snacks at all times, follow me!" She yelled, jumping up and running from the kitchen.

Kate caught up with her quickly, right as she pulled open a pantry full of movie snacks. Popcorn, nachos and every imaginable candy she could think of.

Her mouth was hanging open when Ari came over to her with a bag of popcorn and a bowl, "Kate?"

She shut her mouth and looked down at the girl, "Yea?"

"Ricky doesn't let me use to microwave," She said, handing the popcorn and bowl over to her.

"Yea, yea of course, just… where is it?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Over there." She pointed to a corner Kate missed.

She pulled the microwave open and pushed a bunch of buttons until she figured out how to get the thing started.

"Kate." Ari called again.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Which candy do you want?"

"What are you having?"

"Gummy bears." She told her.

"I'll have that then." She nodded, pulling the hot bag of popcorn out of the microwave and emptying it into the bowl.

"Ricky likes to mix them in his popcorn." She told her.

Kate wrinkled her nose, "Ricky's gross."

"I know!" She exclaimed, "Okay, I have everything, do you have the popcorn?" She asked, looking over at Kate.

"Popcorn. Check." She nodded, raising the bowl.

'Let's go!" Ari jumped off the counter and slowly walked back into the living room, setting down their treats on the floor and laying out a large blanket.

Kate set down the bowl of popcorn and grabbed the other side of the blanket, before Ari covered herself with it.

Soon, they were settled on the blanket, snacking on their treats and watching the movie. Kate hadn't seen this movie before, she was torn between actually watching the movie and watching Ari basically act out all the scenes, it was very entertaining.

Two bowls of popcorn later, the movie ended and Kate laid on her back staring up at the ceiling, while Ari's head rested on her stomach. She had only met this girl once, but she already felt like her big sister. She was so much like Rick, bubbly and energetic, only she had a perfect excuse to be childish.

"I wanna bake a cake." She said out of nowhere.

"You wanna bake a cake?" Kate asked, raising her head to look at the girl, "For who?"

She leaned up, staring at Kate as if she asked a dumb question, "Ricky of course, for being the best big brother."

Kate smiled, well then let's go bake a cake. Kate stood, pulling girl to her feet and headed to the kitchen to gather ingredients for baking.

"So, what cake are we baking?" Kate asked as Ari ran around finding all that they needed.

"Chocolate, he loves chocolate, it's his favourite." She said, depositing a large back of chocolate chips on the counter.

"I've noticed." She said under her breath.

"Okay! I got everything, there's just one problem." She said looking up at Kate.

"What's that?"

"I don't actually know how to bake a cake."

Kate laughed, "That's okay, I bake cakes all the time. First, let's measure out the ingredients yea?" She said, spooning out the flour into measuring cups and handing them to the girl to sieve.

"Why are we doing this?" She asked as she sieved the flour.

"To make sure there are no lumps in the cake." Kate told her.

Ari scrunched her eyes together, "You should teach this to Ricky, his cakes are always lumpy."

"I promise you I will." She said smiling.

"Do you like him?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Sorry?" She asked, setting down her spoon and turning to Arianna.

"Do you like Ricky?" She asked again.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because he really likes you." She said, turning back to her task.

"Yea, yea, I like him." She answered.

"Good, because you're cool. I like you." Ari said simply, picking up some flour and flicking it in Kate's face.

"Did you just – "Kate gaped, she picked up her own handful of flour and released it onto the girl's head.

She laughed out loud and dumped the entire bowl of flour on Kate, drenching her in flour, turning her as white as ghost.

"Oh you're gonna get it." She said, running around the kitchen after Ari.

Sometime after, they had managed to get flour everywhere. Kate and Ari cleaned up and managed to get a sickly sweet chocolate cake in the oven.

"I think you should go get a shower." Kate told Ari who was covered in flour and sticky chocolate.

"Maybe you should too." Ari noted, looking over Kate.

"I don't have any extra clothes." Kate told her.

"I can find some for you! Come on!" She ran up the stairs, gesturing for Kate to follow.

"I doubt your clothes could fit me." Kate said, following Ari up the stairs.

"I didn't mean my clothes." She said, pushing a door open.

This must be Rick's room. It was neat, unlike the typical boy's room. His king sized bed in the middle of the room, calling out to her to jump on. He had a large writing desk in the corner and a shelf of more books than she could count.

"Here." Ari held out something to her.

Kate took the bundle from her and inspected it. It seemed to be a worn out t-shit and a pair of sweatpants.

"His bathroom is in here, you can use it if you want or you can use the guest bathroom." She said.

Kate nodded, "I'll use this one thanks."

"Okay! I'm gonna shower, I'll meet you downstairs before we burn the cake and we can watch another movie until Ricky comes home!"

"Sure thing kiddo," Kate agreed, heading to his shower.

His bathroom was huge, it was about the same size as her bedroom, maybe a little smaller. He had a shower and a bath separate and a panel on the wall that looked like it controlled the settings in the bathroom.

She stripped herself of her sticky clothes and stepped into his shower, turning on the hot water, standing under its spray trying to fight the stickiness out of her hair. She squirted a handful of his shampoo in her hands and rubbed it into her hair, piling it on top of her head, before she washed the rest of her body.

She let the water wash over her, as the soap trailed down her skin, leaving her feeling fresh and clean. She pulled the shower door and looked around for a towel. She spotted his and wrapped it around her body, towelling herself dry and plaiting her hair into a messy ponytail.

She pulled on the clothes Ari had brought for her and replaced his towel and made her way back down the stairs. She stopped at the site of Ari dressed in a costume, her red hair, braided at each side, setting up another movie.

"Princess Anna?" Kate called.

Ari spun around, a huge smile on her face, "You know Frozen?"

"I love that movie" Kate answered, grinning at the little girl.

She gasped and ran over to her, "It's my favourite movie. Will you dress up like Queen Elsa? I'm Anna cause I already have the red hair."

"I'd love to." She agreed, laughing as she dashed up the stairs.

Kate made her way into the kitchen, to check if the cake was ready. It was, so she pulled it out of the oven and placed it on a cooling plate.

"Here you go!" Ari thrust her outfit into her hands, "Quick put it on!"

Laughing, Kate quickly pulled on the costume, wondering where she even got this from and why she had this in a bigger size than herself, she was sure Rick was going around dressing up as Queen Elsa.

"The cake's ready, it just has to cool and then we can decorate it." She told her.

"Okay, let's go watch Frozen." She said, pulling Kate out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

They decided to skip the snacks this time and they were in the middle of belting out "Let it go" when the door opened.

"Ah, my two favourite ladies." Castle beamed coming through the door a big smile on his face.

"Ricky!" Arianna jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Kate remained where she was, waiting until Ari properly greeted her brother.

"Princess Anna and – " He looked over at Kate, a twinkle in his eye, "The beautiful Queen Elsa." He bowed.

Kate laughed as did Ari, "So how are my ladies?"

"Great! We watched movies and baked you a cake, but we haven't decorated it yet, so don't go into the kitchen!" She warned.

Rick looked over to Kate, setting Ari down on her feet, she nodded with a smile on her face. 'Why don't you go decorate the cake? It should be cool enough now, I'll keep this one out here." She suggested to her.

"Okay!" She squealed and ran into the kitchen.

"She didn't wear you out did she?" He asked, sinking to the floor beside her.

"Nah, she's great, got me to dress up as Queen Elsa and sing along with the movie, I mean, what more could you ask for."

He leaned towards her, "You smell like me." He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

"Yea, we kind of had a little food fight in the kitchen." She told him.

He nodded, not looking surprised, "You know," he said, leaning closer, "You make a beautiful Queen."

She didn't answer as he closed the distance and pressed their lips together, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, getting into the kiss as he gripped her hips tightly.

"Is the coast clear?" Ari called.

They broke apart, slightly breathless and laughing. Kate slid off of him and called out to her, "Coast is clear!"

Ari emerged, carrying a tray with the cake. Kate got up to help her before the cake fell off of the tray.

"We baked this for you." She said as Kate presented the cake to him.

She had covered the cake in more chocolate frosting and in white frosting piped on the message "To the best brother and boyfriend ever, we love you."

He looked down at the cake, using a finger to steal some of the icing and sticking his finger in his mouth. He closed his eyes and smiled, "Oh this is great, I wanna eat this right now."

"I'll get the plates and stuff!" She called out, running back to the kitchen.

He used this opportunity to place the cake down and draw Kate in for another kiss. She smiled against his lips as they pulled apart before Ari came back.

"Thank you for staying with her today." He said.

"No problem, how did your interview go?" She asked, playing with his tie.

"I have to wait a few days for them to call and tell me, but I'm hopeful." He told her.

"What is this interview for anyways?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when they call." He said slyly.

"You'd better." She whispered and kissed him again.

"But really, thanks for doing this." He said again, his voice serious.

"Anytime Rick, anytime. I feel like she's my sister too." She admitted.

"She's always wanted a sister, so if anything, I'm glad she has you." He paused, running his finger over her lips, "I'm glad I have you too."

"Me too," She whispered, "Me too."

* * *

**End A/N: Just cause I love Frozen...This chapter took a completely different turn from how I intended it to be, that happens sometimes. I just hope this chapter works for you… It's probably a bit OOC, but hopefully not too much…**


	4. Chapter 4

She let herself into her house, it was still a bit early, so she knew he wouldn't be back yet. She twisted her keys in the lock and pushed open the door, stepping inside. She shut the door behind her, leaning against it with a smile on her face. She brought her fingers to her lips, blushing at the thought of the intense make out session they had when his sister knocked out. If she hadn't woken up, she was sure they would have crossed that line.

She knew it was still a bit early for that and she should probably get to know him more, but it felt like she did, like she knew him forever. She knew as much as someone who knew him forever would know and he knew her and she was ready to give that part of her to him and she had no doubt he was ready for it too, but he wasn't pushing and that made her fall for him even more.

"Where have you been?"

She jumped, startled and looked around catching her father descending the stairs, a look of disapproval on his face. She pushed off of the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Out." She replied.

"With him?" He asked, following her.

She opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water, hiding her face as she rolled her eyes at the tone of his voice.

"Maybe."

"Kate – "He started, his tone stern.

"What? What dad? What are you going to do ground me? Yes, I was with him and so what?" She asked, turning around to face him, her hand on her hip.

"Kate, he is not good for you." He said, keeping his voice stern.

It was as if he was disciplining a toddler, telling them 'don't touch the stove', 'don't talk to strangers', 'don't eat that cookie before dinner', 'don't date the guy you're in love with'.

She froze at that thought, 'in love with'? She knew she liked him a lot, but love? When did she come to that conclusion and why would she admit it to her father before she admitted it to herself or even to him? She bit the inside of her cheek, she had no idea what it was like to be in love, so she couldn't possibly know and yet she did. She did know and maybe it was too soon to admit it to herself or to him, but she did, she was falling hard for this guy.

She turned her attention back to her father who was still watching her, waiting for some response from her.

"Dad, I love him and there's nothing you can say or do to keep me from him. I'm not your baby anymore." She said, trying to steer the conversation away from an argument, but clearly he wasn't having it.

"Love? Kate, what do you know about love? This guy's probably influencing you! Pressuring you for God knows what!" He yelled.

She curled her fingers into fists, biting her tongue. She couldn't bear hearing her father say such bad things about him, when he couldn't even take the time to get to know him.

"You don't even know him dad! He doesn't do any of that! He's the perfect gentleman all the time and you wouldn't know that if you would stop listening to your colleagues telling you he's no good and just try and get to know him!" She yelled back.

"No. No Kate, this is it. You won't see him anymore, I won't allow it." He said, folding her arms.

"You can't stop me." She threw back and brushed past him, running up the stairs and slamming her door, much like the first night.

She pulled out her phone and hit speed-dial, furiously wiping at the tears that fell down her face while it rang.

"Hey you," His voice came, instantly calming her and making her feel better.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Kate are you –"He said, sounding concerned, "Are you crying?"

She sniffed, "How'd you know?"

"Because I know you." He replied, his voice warm and comforting.

She closed her eyes, wiping at her eyes again as fresh tears spilled over.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, a ruffling sound in the background as if he was getting out of bed.

She sniffed again, shaking her head, "My dad, he's just." She broke off, waving her hand, not really knowing how to describe it.

"You got into an argument again?" He asked softly.

She nodded, "Yea."

"Kate – "He started.

"It's okay, he just – I don't even know, but let's talk about something else please?" She requested, lying down in her bed.

There was a moment of silence before he sighed, "Yea okay."

This was one of the reasons she loved him, he understood her and knew when not to push. She really didn't want to talk about this anymore. She loved her father and she didn't want them to stop speaking because of this, but she loved Castle and she really wanted her father to just listen to her, meet him, she knows he'd love him, but he wasn't listening.

* * *

He pulled up outside her house two weeks, they had been out on casual dates during the week. But now, he had gotten a call from the person's he had that meeting with and he just had to share the news, but he also wanted to celebrate with her, just her with no one to disturb them.

Her dad wasn't home, he had called before, he walked up her drive way and rang her doorbell, leaning on the column while he waited for her to answer. The door swung open and there she was, he would never get over seeing her, she was always more beautiful than the last time he saw her, he didn't know how she did it, but he loved it.

"What brings you here?" She asked, a huge smile on her face.

He shrugged, "What? Does a guy need a reason to visit his beautiful girlfriend?"

She ducked her head, not before he saw the tint of red coming up on her cheeks. He reached out and lifted her head up, leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips, stepping closer, placing his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around her neck and tipped up on her toes, smiling against his lips.

"Just beautiful." He murmured against her lips.

She grinned, her arms still wrapped around his neck, his hands still on her hips, standing in her doorway.

"You wanna come inside?" She asked.

"I'm here to take you on a trip." He told her.

She looked at him, "What kind of trip?" She asked suspiciously.

"You'll be back by tonight." He told her, not really answering her question.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You will see when you get there." He grinned, "So will you come?"

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before shrugging, "Give me a minute." She told him, gesturing for him to come inside.

He sat on her couch while she ran upstairs to change for whatever mysterious day he had planned, it was kind of exciting she had to admit.

She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, her boots and pulled his leather jacket over a dark blue V-neck and then re-joined him in the living room. He stood when she returned, his eyes raking over her with that dark look on his face.

"Perfect." He said, reaching out for her, pulling her in for a mind numbing kiss.

When he released her, if he wasn't holding on to her, she was sure she would have collapsed.

"It's the jacket." He answered her unspoken thoughts.

"Does it work for you?" She said, her voice low and seductive and she trailed a finger slowly down his chest.

He swallowed thickly and tightened his grip on her hips, "Oh, it does many things for me." He groaned, capturing her lips again, pulling her tightly against his body, moaning softly as she dug her nails into his hair.

"Come on, if we don't get going now, we probably won't ever." He said, hinting at just what she wanted.

"How is that a problem?" She asked, breathless.

He looked at her, his eyes dark and cloudy, "Let's go." He said, pulling her towards the door.

She followed with a laugh, turning to lock the door before walking hand in hand to his bike.

"Still only one helmet?" She scolded.

"I'll be fine." He told her as he climbed on.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." She said softly, climbing on behind him.

He started the bike, "I'll be fine, I promise."

She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek to his warm back as he rode off.

She was beginning to enjoy the view of the unfamiliar surroundings and the wind in her hair when he turned off, pulling up to a huge house.

"Where are we?" She asked, climbing off, trying to get the life back in her legs.

"In solitude." He answered, taking her hand and walking up to the house.

"Whose house is this?" She asked, taking in the large, beautiful structured house.

"It was our family house, parents left it to me and Ari." He told her, pulling keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door, holding the door open for her.

She stepped inside, feeling the warm, comforting feel of a home well lived in. It was bigger than their house back in the city and it smelled like … horses?

She turned to him, "Do you have animals here?"

He grinned, "I was just waiting for you to realize." He pulled her through the house, "I'll show you."

He pulled her through the back door, revealing a large expanse of green grass, fenced off with about ten horses grazing peacefully.

She noticed a dog barrelling forward, jumping right into Castle's arms.

"Hey big guy," He laughed, tickling the dog's belly as the dog wiggled around, seeming very happy to see him.

"Mr. Castle!" She heard someone called out.

"Patrick!" He yelled, releasing the dog, which came over to sniff at Kate.

She stooped down to scratch the dog behind its ears as he thumped his tail wildly.

"Come for a visit finally?" Peter asked, coming up in front of them.

"Yea, it's been a while." He said.

Peter looked down at where Kate was playing with the dog and back up to Castle with knowing eyes, "And who is this?"

Kate stood up then and smiled at the man. He was tall, taller than Castle and he seemed to be older too, his hair was mostly grey, but he had that twinkle in his eye. He looked like the type of person to give the kids cookies after their mother told them no.

"This, is Kate Beckett." Castle said proudly, "My girlfriend."

Peter extending his hand, a friendly smile on his face, "Ah Ms. Beckett – "He bowed a bit, "Welcome to the family."

She blushed and shook his hand, "Please, call me Kate."

He straightened and nodded, "Kate then." He released her hand and turned back to Castle.

"Well you two, I'll make myself scarce. Mr. Castle you know where to find me." He nodded, smiling at them both before turning and walking away.

Kate turned to Castle, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

He nodded, "So, you like horses?" He asked.

"Love them, haven't ridden in a while though." She said, looking back out to the horses.

"Well, come on then, let's go." He pulled her hand, walking over to the barn.

He pulled out the necessary equipment and then made his way to the gate in the fence. One horse looked up and immediately trod over to him, following by the others.

"Someone was missed." She laughed as they surrounded them.

He laughed, giving attention to each one before turning back to Kate, who had her back to him. She was stroking the smallest horse out of the lot, with a long black mane to match his jet black body.

"So I take it you chose Jess." He spoke.

"Jess?" She asked, not turning around.

"Yea, Ari named her, she's the youngest here." He told her, stepping up to them.

Kate nodded, "She's sweet, I like her."

Castle carefully placed the saddle on her back, "Well hop on." He told her, extending his hand.

She smiled at him and got up onto the horse herself, smirking at him from her high perch.

"Can you get any hotter?" He asked staring up at her.

He quickly moved over to his own horse, saddling him and hopping up on him. He lead them through the gate, stopping to close it before the other horses got out and then continued towards the large expanse of trees.

Kate managed to keep up with him as they moved through the trees on their horses, racing once they reached a clearing and slowing down when they reached the river. They hopped off and sat under a tree, well Castle sat, she laid on her back in her head in his lap while he absently stroked her hair.

She looked up at him, "When did you last come here?" She asked.

He looked down at her, an almost sad smile on his face, "Right after our parents died, I took Ari out here, she didn't understand, but I didn't want all the attention, all the sympathy, so we came out here and no one bothered us."

She reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together, not continuing that conversation, he would tell her when he was ready.

They remained there until the sky started changing colour, talking about everything under the sun.

"We should head back, we gotta get out of here before it gets too dark." He said, easing her up so he could stand.

They mounted their horses and again and began the journey back. He was mostly quiet, every time she looked over at him, he seemed far away, kind of sad. She directed Jess closer to him and silently reached out and took hold of his hand. He looked down at their hands and back up to her, he smiled then leaned over to kiss her quickly.

They rode back to the house without saying anything. They took the horses back to the barn and Castle excused himself to speak to Peter. She went back into the house and smelled food cooking , she just remembered she hadn't eaten all day and her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Hungry?" A lady's voice came from behind.

She turned and saw a plump, rosy lady with a bright smile on her face.

Kate smiled shyly, "Yea a bit,"

"Mr. Castle should be back soon, he told me to prepare your favourite dish." She spoke, winking at Kate as she walked through to the direction of the kitchen Kate assumed.

She turned, "Take care of him." She said, a sad smile on her face, before she turned and walked away.

She stood staring after the lady when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she melted instantly, closing her eyes as his breath ghosted over her neck.

"I see you've met Clara." He spoke, his chest rumbling.

Kate turned her head slightly, "She seems nice."

"She is. She's been here since I was a little boy." He told her, coming around to stand in front of her.

"Now, I know you must be hungry, so let's wash up and eat." He suggested, taking her hand and pulling her into another part of the house.

They washed up and ate together. Kate was amazed at Clara's cooking, she had never tasted her favourite dish quiet like this before and she might have felt embarrassed about asking if she could take the rest with her, if it wasn't Castle.

Clara handed her a container full of food and winked at Kate, "Don't let him fool you and tell you he can't cook, the boy cooks better than me."

Kate nodded, "Will do." She grinned, feeling really welcomed by these people.

"Come on, I wanna tell you something." Castle whispered, leading her up the stairs.

He led her to what she assumed was his room and shut the door. She couldn't help the way her heart raced and her fingers twitched as he turned to her, sitting on the bed and motioning for her to sit as well.

"So, about that meeting I had that one time." He began.

She nodded, "That you're being so cryptic about?"

He nodded, a huge smile forming on his face, he reached behind him and pulled out a package, handing it to her.

She took it confused, looking up at him, "Castle what is – "

"Just open it." He urged her, placing her hand on it.

She looked up at him again and then back at the brown paper covering whatever it was he was giving her.

She carefully unwrapped the paper and pulled it off, revealing a book and –

Oh.

"You wrote a book?" She asked, looking up at him in shock.

He had a gigantic grin on his face as he nodded.

"That's what the meeting was about?" She asked, turning the book over in her hands to read the back.

"It was with a publisher, who finally agreed to publish my book. This is the first copy, I got it today and I wanted you to have it." He told her, brushing a lock of her hair back behind her ears.

"How long have you been writing this?" She asked, tears rising up in her eyes for some reason.

He shrugged, "Six months maybe."

"Why do you want me to have it?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Read the dedication." He said softly.

Her heart raced as she opened the cover of the book, turning to the dedication. She read the words, a good twenty times to make sure she was seeing right, she couldn't tell with the way her vision suddenly blurred.

She felt him wipe away a tear with his thumb and tilted her head to look at him.

"Do you like it?" He asked sounding unsure.

She opened her mouth to answer, looking between him and the words on the page that made her heart flutter and her insides melt, then she launched herself at him, laying the book aside and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He chuckled, holding on to her.

"I love it," She whispered, pushing him back so that he was lying down and she was on top of him, "I love it and I love you."

He froze and looked into her eyes and she wondered if she said something he didn't want to hear.

"What?" He whispered, holding her tightly against him, she could feel his heart racing in his chest and she was glad she wasn't the only one and maybe it wasn't a bad thing.

She lowered her face to him, stopping inches away from his lips, "I love you."

He closed the distance then, kissing her hard, making her head spin and his fingers dug into her skin. She opened her mouth to him, moaning as she felt his tongue find hers, as his warm mouth worked her into frenzy and she was pressing closer to him, needing to be closer in every way.

"I love you too." He whispered into her mouth.

His hands trailed down her back, inching up his jacket and her shirt, softly exploring her warm skin. He detached himself from her lips and flipped them, keeping most of his weight off of her, until she grabbed him and pulled him flush against her.

"No. I want to feel you against me." She said in a husky tone.

He could only nod as he attached his lips to the pale skin on her neck, biting and sucking, anything to keep her making those noises she was making, to keep her body arching up into him.

This was it, there was no stopping them now, she was going all the way and by the way he had his thigh pressed between her legs, the way he was slowly pulling her shirt up to reveal her skin, the way he was kissing his way up her stomach and reaching around to remove her bra after looking to her for permission, she could tell he was too.

* * *

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, feeling connected to him even more now and she was definitely sure of her feelings for him. She loved him and he loved her too. She blushed as she thought about what they had done, how he brought her to the highest level of bliss with those fingers of his and oh God that mouth, she was getting turned on just thinking about it and then there were the other impressive parts of him and she definitely needed to do that again.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to crash." He said.

Oh. She just realized she had been running her hands up and down his chest. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his back, before settling against him again, the wind in her face and a smile on her face, with the guy she loved in her arms, this night couldn't get any better for her.

And then it hit her.

Literally.

It came out of nowhere and she was flying and so was he. All she heard was his voice yell out to her before she fell hard against the asphalt ground and everything became black.

* * *

_Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'_

* * *

**End A/N: All mistakes are mine, there's bound to be plenty simple ones. Anyways, leave me a review yea? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Dear guest who said this was predictable with Jim blaming Castle for the accident... Well, that wasn't really a secret, pretty sure everyone saw that coming, but that wasn't the point exactly. But eh, can't win 'em all. **

* * *

Red. That was all he saw. Red.

It wasn't the bright red of the sports car that had crashed into them that now lay on its side.

It wasn't the red traffic light above his head.

It wasn't the flash of red from the ambulance he had called in his daze.

The only red he saw was the red on his hands, the crimson red on the street, draining from her. From Kate.

It all happened too quickly, if he even knew what happened. One minute they were fine, riding back to the city after they made their relationship official. One minute she had her arms wrapped around him and then they were flying and hitting the ground.

It took him a while to figure out what happened and then even longer to open his eyes. His head was pounding and his blood was rushing, he felt so far away. But he remembered, Kate. He rolled over, feeling the softer feel of grass and wet dirt under his hands, until he looked up and realized that she hadn't been so lucky.

She lay in the middle the road, face down, not moving. Quickly, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled for help. He ran over to her, not paying attention to the driver of the sports car who was stumbling around the place. He flipped her over and his heart stopped at the sight of a deep gash in her head, blood flowing down her face onto his hands.

Oh God no, he thought.

He leaned down, feeling for her breath, placing his fingers at her pulse point, hoping to God there was a pulse.

There was.

It was weak, but it was there.

He sat on the pavement and pulled her into his lap, he tore off his shirt and pried the helmet off of her head. The point of the helmet was to prevent things like these, which is why he always insisted she wore it, instead of him. She always worried about him if they ever got into an accident and now … He didn't even want to think about it.

He sat there for what felt like hours, but truthfully was about five minutes until he saw the flash of red and blue and registered the blaring sound of sirens drive up, screeching to a halt in front of him. The doors flew open and out jumped a bunch of paramedics.

Everything that happened next was all a blur. They had pried her from him and placed her on a stretcher, running around, checking her vitals and wrapping her head with gauze. They loaded her into the ambulance and then they were pulling him up. They poked and prodded at him, shone bright things into his eyes and pinch his skin a few times, but all he could do was focus on Kate, his eyes never left her.

Her father was going to kill him. He never liked him in the first place and now, he would surely kill him. He always had warned her he wasn't good for him and now, this was all he needed to ensure he never saw Kate again. Would Kate even want to see him again after this?

He panicked, sitting up, fighting off the paramedics that tried to calm him down. He couldn't imagine being without her, not now, not after all that they'd experienced. He didn't want to know what that felt like.

He felt himself getting tired, his limbs getting heavy and he was lying back again, his eyes were closing, he tried to fight it, but he couldn't.

* * *

When he woke again he was still lying down, but this time in a bed, in a room. He heard a steady beeping and he looked around to realize he was hooked up to a heart monitor and that sound was the steady beat of his heart.

He sat up and looked around, he suddenly felt the harsh pounding in his head and registered the cast wrapped around his hand. He broke his hand? He hadn't even realized in his worry for Kate.

Kate.

Where was Kate?

He flung off the covers and tried to jump out of the bed, only to be stopped by the wires connected to him and the nurses who came rushing in when his heart monitor started beeping erratically.

"Kate! I need to see her!" He yelled, his throat felt like sandpaper and he wondered just how long he had been out.

They didn't speak, just forced him back into the bed, paging for the doctor he assumed.

"Please, I need to see her." He said again, hoping to get through to one of the nurses.

He could see one of them about to speak when a lady came into the room. She had a sad smile on her face, but she looked friendly and so he relaxed.

"Mr. Castle, you've joined us." She said, coming around to check his vitals.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"About five hours." She told him.

"Five hours? Where's Kate? Is she okay?" He asked, feeling nervous for the answer.

He watched as the doctor came around to the left side of the bed.

"Ms. Beckett it critical, but stable." She told him, the sadness in her voice, indication she had more to say, making him even more nervous.

"But?" He prompted.

"She's unconscious." She told him.

His mouth fell open, "Unconscious?"

She nodded, "I'm afraid so Mr. Castle. She hit the ground pretty hard, her head getting most of the impact. Luckily she was wearing that helmet." She trailed off, letting him pick up on what she meant.

This was all his fault, he thought to himself. He could have just stayed in the city, none of this would have happened.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"Her father is with her now, but I guess you're stable enough to visit for a couple of minutes."

Crap.

"Her father?" He repeated, his throat suddenly feeling drier than before and he begun coughing.

She poured some water into a paper cup and held it out to him, he accepted it and drank it down. It didn't soothe his throat, but he stopped coughing.

"Yes her father. We contacted him immediately when you two were brought in." She told him, studying the fall in his facial features, "Is there a problem?"

He looked up at her and shook his head, "No. No problem." He decided if her dad was going to ban him from seeing her, which he figured he would, he would like to see Kate first, make sure with his own eyes that she was alive.

So he got out of bed, following the doctor to a room down the hall. She stopped at the door.

"Mr. Beckett, Kate has a visitor if that's alright with you." She said as Castle stepped around her, his heart stopping when he saw Kate lying unconscious in the bed. She was connected to multiple machines, but the one that caught his attention was the one covering her face, helping her breathe.

"No!"

His attention snapped away from Kate to her father, he was livid and coming towards them. Automatically Castle took a few steps back.

"Absolutely not! I don't want him anywhere near my daughter!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Castle, "This is all your fault! I told her! I told her you were nothing but trouble, to break up with you! But no! She wouldn't listen to me and now here she is lying in a hospital bed because of you! They don't even know when she'll wake up!"

"Mr. Beckett, please calm down." He heard to doctor, who was thankfully standing between them, say.

"No! I will not calm down until HE!" He jabbed his finger in Castle's direction, "Is out of here! I never want to see you around her again, do you understand me! Just leave and don't ever come back!"

Castle didn't want to leave, he wanted to see her, to hold her hand and tell her he was sorry. He wanted to be with her, but her father was yelling at him to go away and maybe it was for the best. Maybe it's what she would want too.

He quickly retreated to his room with a heavy heart. He saw her and she looked so fragile, hooked up to all of those machines. It was all his fault and he would never forgive himself if there was any lasting damage to her. They didn't know when she would wake up, he remembered her father yelling at him. He asked the nurses who were tending to him again, but no one would tell him anything.

* * *

The next few days were the same. No one told him anything, no one came to visit him either, it was almost depressing, if he hadn't spent all his waking moment worrying about Kate. Every day he took the chance to visit her and every day he would get yelled at by her father who never seemed to leave her side.

All he knew was that she was still unconscious and it wasn't looking good.

The day finally came for his discharge four days later and he stood in his room, his hand in a cast. He stared out the window, thinking back over their time together. Those were the best moments of his life and probably his sister's life, seeing Kate as a sister to her. She was admittedly the best thing to happen to him and now he wasn't sure what would happen. She wasn't awake and he couldn't get to her, he couldn't talk to her.

He just felt terrible, he knew this was his fault. Her father was right, she should look for someone who was better than he was, someone who wouldn't have her in a hospital bed, hooked up to too many machines.

He couldn't stay here he knew, he had wondered just how long he could stay in the waiting room until she woke up, but for what, as long as her father was there he couldn't see her.

He was being led out by a nurse and he passed her room. He glanced in, not seeing her father for once in the entire time they were here.

"He went for lunch." The nurse told him.

He stepped inside, moving quickly, this may be the last chance he got with her, he didn't know how long he had, so he had to say what he had to say before he came back.

He pulled up a chair and sat down by her bed, taking her hand. She looked so small, so vulnerable and it brought tears to his eyes.

"Kate, oh Kate." He said, running his fingers down her bruised cheek, he took a deep breath, he couldn't break down, not now.

"Kate, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Your dad - he was right, I'm not good for you. You deserve so much better Kate. Your dad will be back soon, so I don't have much time. I just wanted to say how much I love you and how much I will always love you. I'm sorry Kate. I'm so sorry." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then her lips, savouring the feel of her, even though she didn't respond.

"Bye Kate." He whispered as he backed away, keeping his eyes on her until he reached the door and then the tears blurred his vision and the nurse led him away.

He checked out and stepped through the door, hailing a cab immediately. He sat inside and couldn't help feeling like he was making the biggest mistake of his life, but what else was he to do at this point. He couldn't stay for much longer, he had to get back to his sister, and what did it matter, he couldn't see Kate anyways.

This was probably the worst day of his life, after this parents died of course.

He was feeling worse every mile they drove, but as they pulled up in front of his house and his sister ran out of the house to greet him, he had to pretend at least to be happy, even if he just lost the greatest love of his life.

* * *

**End A/N: This fic is prolly gonna have 2 or 3 more chapters… I think. We'll see. **

**Also, this chapter doesn't have any song lyrics cause, well just cause. (If any of you actually notice)**


End file.
